A Flor Do amor
by yako potter
Summary: uma proposta impossível, uma loucura, um amor inabalável! [TL]


Era horario do jantar e ela ainda não vira os marotos desde a manhã, quando eles pareciam realmente agitados, e Tiago ela não via desde a tarde anterior, quando ele fizera uma nova tentativa de sair com ela, lily sorria, dessa vez ele não irá mais me incomodar. Problema resolvido, finalmente ela havia se livrado dele, fizera um pedido impossivel, ainda não entendia como nunca pensara nisso.  
Mas esses pensamentos foram interrompidos quando os marotos entraram correndo pela porta principal, pareciam apavorados, e Tiago não estava com eles, será que acontecera algo com ele? Devia ter algo horrível acontecendo, para deixar os marotos daquela forma, nem quando todos os septanistas da sonserina atacaram eles no segundo ano eles demonstraram medo, e agora estava realmente apavorados.  
-Professor Dumblendore, Professor... Começara Remo.  
-O Tiago sumiu!! Gritou Sírius, desde que eles entraram a maior parte dos alunos olhavam para eles, agora realmente todos, olhavam para eles.  
-Acalme-se Sr. Black, como podem ter certeza de que ele não está em algum lugar do castelo?  
-Por que nós já procuramos em todos os corredores e todas as passagens secretas que conhecemos, e um homem disse ter visto Tiago em Hogsmade seguindo em direção a saída do povoado.  
-Como ele foi parar em hogsmade? Não há como ele ter saído pelos portões do castelo. Falava Minerva que parecia muito desconfiada. Aliás, como os senhores conseguiram ir a Hogsmade hoje?  
-Isso não importa no momento Minerva, o importante é descobrir onde ele foi parar. Quando foi a última vez que o viram?  
-Ontem no jantar, depois ele subiu para a sala comunal e não o vimos mais.  
"Ele subiu para a sala comunal e depois não o vimos mais"  
Aquela fraze parecia martelar na cabeça de Lily, ela havia falado com ele depois do jantar.

FLASHBACK

-Lily, minha linda, quer ir comigo no próximo fim de semana á Hogsmade?  
-NÃO. E eu não sou sua linda, nem sua de qualquer forma.  
-O que eu preciso fazer pra você sair comigo?  
Lily já ia explodir com ele, mas lembrou-se de uma coisa que lera num livro.  
-Me traz essa flor que eu saio com você. Disse ela mostrando o desenho de uma flor amarela claro nas paginas de um grosso livro.  
-Só isso?  
-Leia primeiro antes de ficar feliz.  
-A lendária Flor do Amor, algumas pessoas afirma ter visto de longe mas nenhuma nunca foi coletada, originária do Tibet, nasce sobre as pedras em altas alturas noHimalaia, e segundo conta a lenda só se pode pegar uma se for para alguém, ou de alguem, que realmente se ame. O local onde elas supostamente se encontram é inacessível, ninguem nunca sobreviveu ao trajeto.  
-Agora só volte a falar comigo se for para me dar essa flor.  
Tiago agora parecia sério, e saiu pelo retrato de cabeça baixa, sem dizer mais nada.  
-Finalmente ele desistiu. Se bem que eu vou sentir falata dele fazendo milhares de coisas pra tentar sair comigo. Mas isso não importa, Fonalmente eu me livrei do Potter.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Ele não teria? Não, ele nunca faria isso. Ninguem nunca sobreviveu, e além do mais seria muito trabalho pra somar mais um número na lista dele. E ele teria que me amar, mas e se ele foi? O que isso quer dizer"  
Os pensamentos estavam a mil na cabeça de Lily, e tudo que ela conseguiu dizer foi:  
-Professor, eu falei com ele depois disso.  
Todos os rostos se viraram para ela, e ela percebeu que os olhos do diretor adquiriram um brilho estranho.  
-Acho melhor terminarmos essa conversa na minha sala, os quatro por favor me acompanhem.

Lily terminava de contar sobre tudo que acontecera para o professor quando Sírius explodiu.  
-Sua garota idiota!! Aquilo chocou Lily, Sírius nunca havia explodido com ela, nem quando ela dava detenções terriveis para ele e para Tiago, ele sempre ficara quieto, resignado, mas dessa vez ele estava gritando com ela. Eu nunca falei nada porque Tiago não deixava, ele sempre te protegia, mas agora chega, você é só uma garota fútil e idiota, por causa de um capricho mandou meu melhor amigo se matar tentando achar uma flor que não existe. Não sei como ele pode te amar, você é pior que as garotas que ele costumava sair, mais idiota e mais fútil. E agora meu amigo vai morrer, por sua causa, porque você é idiota.  
-Sr. Black, por favor se acalme.  
-Desculpe professor, mas eu tenho que sair daqui. E saiu da sala, pedro seguindo o exemplo dele se levantou e saiu. Lily ainda olhou para Remo, ele sempre fora seu amigo.  
-Remo, eu.  
-Eu nunca pensei que você fosse fazer algo assim. Remo tinha um olhar frio que machucava profundamente a alma, aquele olhar que continha vários sentimentos, e nenhum bom, a decepção e a tristeza se destacavam naquele olhar. Ele se levantou e saiu.  
-Srta. Evans, acho que agora a única coisa que podemos esperar é a volta dele, ou de seu corpo.

"ou de seu corpo"  
Aquelas palavras estavam gravadas a fogo no fundo da alma dela, já fazia quase duas semanas que Tiago havia sumido e nenhuma notícia dele havia chego ainda, Sírius e Remo haviam sido pegos chorando em duas ocasiões, não haviam mais piadas na escola, o espirito dos marotos haviam partido com Tiago. Lily era agora ignorada por quase toda escola com excessão das suas amigas e dos sonserinos que sempre que ela passava batiam palmas por ela "ter se livrado" do Potter. Lily agora passva os dias escondida na beira do lago. Já era o décimo terceiro dia sem notícias.  
-Ele se foi. E é tudo culpa minha, por que eu tinha que ter pedido aquela flor? -O Problema não foi a flor, foi o não falar com você sem antes te dar essa flor. Respondeu alguém as costas dela.  
"Essa voz..." -TIAGO!! Gritou se virando para abraça-lo, mas o grito de pavor que ela queria dar ao vê-lo morreu na garganta.  
-Aqui! Thiago estendera a mão, sua flor. Na palma da mão havia uma flor, era incrivelmente bela, mas ela não reparou nisso, ela estava olhando para Tiago. Ele estava, na falta de outra palavra, destruído. O Braço parecia quebrado, na barriga havia um corte profundo que vertia sangue em abundância, na cabeça havia outro corte, ele estava imundo, e haviam centenas de hematomas, e pequenos cortes que o deixavam lavado de sangue.  
-Meu Deus... Tiago... Eu sinto tanto... Ela falava de uma forma fraca e triste. Mas enquanto falava Tiago desmoronou em direção ao chão.  
-Tiago!! Por favor, não, nós ainda temos tanto pra falar.  
-Tome sua flor minha linda!  
-Não aceito, só aceito ela no salão comunal onde você tem que me entregar. Vou te levar pra ala hospitalar e quando você sair você me entrega.  
-Então você é minha linda?  
-Outro dia você pergunta de novo, ok?  
-Certo.

Uma semana depois Tiago saiu da ala hospitalar e Lily agradeceua flor de uma forma que Sírios definiu como: "Tentativa de mandar o Pontas de volta pra Ala Hospitalar, por mais uma semana por falta de ar"  
E Hogwarts voltou a ser feliz, claro que isso depois que Sírius se recuperou da azaração lançada por Tiago por ele gritar com Lily. O que ocasionou em uma semana de "detenções" "supervisionadas" por Lily. 


End file.
